Camp Half Blood
by massie101
Summary: This is story takes place and camp half-blood. With extra added characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Camp Half Blood

By: Nikkyah Reese

Alice woke up and looked around her skull and darkness filled cabin and to a deep breath. " Darcy" She said, "Darcy are you awake" Darcy started moving around in her bed and said, "Yes Alice" "It's time to get up" said Alice. Darcy groaned and turned around in her bed. "Nico, Andrew, Christina, Ashley, and Darcy, get up time to get dressed the first one to the bathroom gets the hot water!" Suddenly everyone started rushing to get up. Nobody didn't even notice that Alice would get to the bathroom first, before she even touched the door knob the cabin door swung open and a handsome boy walks in. "Hi" he said, "My name is Eli I'm new to the Hades cabin."

"Dibs" Ashley screamed. Darcy rolled her eyes because calling dibs means that you get to date the guy nobody else knew except the girls in the Hades Cabin. "Hi Eli I'm Ashley" Ashley said, "I will give you a tour." Alice turned around to open the bathroom door but not before Nico pushed her out of the way. "You snooze you loose" He said. "Don't test me Nico" Nico knew what she could do so he stepped out of the way. "Sorry Sis" Nico said, "Don't call me that" Said Alice. Everyone in the cabin knew that Alice and Darcy were the most powerful even though Alice was stronger that Darcy. So Darcy was the co-leader and Alice was the leader, no one even dared to challenge them. Alice took a shower and when she got out she heard Ashley doing her dumb blond laugh with Eli, so Alice decided to save Eli from killing himself. Alice went and took Eli by the hand and pulled him out of the cabin. "Thank you" Eli said, "I was about to get a gun and shoot myself in there" " Just get ready to run because it will only be a matter of time before Ashley realizes what she thinkswe're doing" Alice said, "And what exactly are we doing" Eli said with a sly grin. "Just start running" Alice said rolling her eyes because Eli is an obvious flirt. They start running until they go into the forest and climb up a beautiful tree with long branches and many leaves. The leaves are as green as an olive on a olive branch. "So" Eli said " Can you tell me why you picked such an oak tree."

"Wait you know what type of tree this is I'm surprise" Alice said, "There is a lot you don't know about me.. so tell me why this tree?" Eli took Alice's hand, "I-I-I picked it because I like the view and no one can see us up here" Alice said, "Well … in that case" Eli leans over and kisses Alice. The tree starts to crack and Alice falls through the tree, "Ow" Alice said, Eli jumps from the tree, "Are you okay?" He picks Alice up bridle style and carries her to the cabin. When Nico sees this he jumps to conclusion and starts screamin at Eli as Alice falls asleep. "What did you do to my sister!" Nico screamed, then Andrew comes, "Listen I know your new but when someone messes with my sister they have to deal with me! Three o'clock in the arena don't be late." Andrew says, then he storms out with Nico following him after. "What just happened?" Says Eli. *3:00* Nico and Andrew meet outside until Eli arrives. "Lets get this over with" *Knowing that something bad is going to happen Alice wakes up and rushes to see what is happening* Eli is about to throw his spear when Alice comes in the middle. "STOP, don't fight" Alice said, "Move out of the way Alice we have to handle this" Nico said, "Yeah" says Eli, " Let me beat them already" "Fine if you won't stop fighting then I'll stop you myself" said Alice. Alice starts making them choke with her mind. They start coughing and coughing and they put their hands over their throat and they can't breathe. "What the heck?" Says Eli. Their faces turn blue," Okay Okay we'll stop fighting" Andrew said with his last breath. Alice stopped and their faces turned back to normal but they were huffing and puffing. "Okay if he didn't hurt you then why were you all beat up when you came back to the cabin" Nico said.

"Well" Alice said, " Umm…." Eli interrupted by saying, " She fell through the tree when we were talking… just talking right Alice" "Right… right …. Right… OH RIGHT" said Alice. Then she and Eli walked out of the room. "What are you doing?" Alice whispered, "I saw how guilty you felt when you looked at Ashley so we can just keep what we have a secret" Eli said, "What exactly do we have" Alice said with a sly grin. "I think you have an idea… got to go" Eli said and kissed Alice then left. Alice walks to the Poseidon cabin and knocks on the door. "Hello Percy" Percy comes in and smiles, "Hey Alice whats up wait let me Nico is getting on your nerves again and you want revenge" he says, " 1. When is Nico not getting on something and 2. I just want a friendly capture the flag against the Poseidon cabin and the Hades cabin not to mention the Zeus cabin." Alice smiled. "Well I'm all in but you will have to ask Thalia just to make sure. Lets go." They walk to the zeus cabin and knock on the door, Thalia opened the door, "Hey guys what's the matter?" "Well" Percy said, "I want to know if our cabins could have a friendly capture the flag just to get everyone in the mood." "You know I never back down from a challenge let us capture the flag" Said Thalia. So everyone got set up and the got ready. "3..2..1..GO!" screamed Thalia.

All the cabins charged and Eli and Alice were left to protect the flag. "So…. How has been" Eli said, "Okay listen this can't happened let's just say that kiss was a onetime thing" Alice said, "Stop pretending Alice" Eli said as he was moving closer to her to kiss her, "You know we both have feeling for each other and we belong together" Eli then kisses her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Well if it isn't the lovely couple" said Ashley. "Ashley Its.. Its not what it looks like" said Alice "How could you do this to me Alice I called dibs he was mine" exclaimed Ashley. "First of all I am not the last cookie in the jar you can not just call dibs on me and two I can date whoever I want to and you have no right over that" Said Eli, "I wish you would just lie down in the pit of the Underworld" said Ashley, "Honey I can send you to the Underworld" says Alice. "Fine then we will let dad chose" said Ashley , "Oh yes let the god of the Underworld the most untrusted god in the world chose who I should date and you wonder why I choose Alice over you YOU ARE DUMB!" Eli protested. "You just don't realize who is meant for you" said Ashley refusing to believe that Eli doesn't love her. "What the HADES is wrong with you I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU" Screamed Eli. Ashley parts the ground and sends Eli to the Underworld. "Ashley what the Hades is wrong you just sent a guy you so called 'loved' to the Underworld what is wrong…" At that moment she looked into Ashley's eyes and saw that her eyes were red which meant she was possesed by a demon. "Ashley do not move" said Alice. "You do not tell me what to do!" Ashley screamed in a voice Alice knew wasn't hers. Alice had no choice but to choke her. Alice concentrated hard since there was a demon she had to do double the work. Slowly but surely she was losing her breath she started huffing and puffing. Sweat was beading down Alice's head. As soon as Ashley was on her knees she was defenseless. Alice ran to Ashley put her hand on them and transported them to the Underworld where only her dad knew how to take demons out of people. When she got there she forgot that Eli was there. Eli was sitting there laughing with Hades. " Wow you are my favorite child Elijah" said Hades. "Ahem" said Alice. That's when Hades notices her. "Oh hey, daughter, well actually Eli. Alice is my favorite child" said Hades. "Of course I am dad but I am here for you to release the demon out of your child" said Alice. "My daughter… this child is not my daughter… I sense that she is a child of Aphrodite… but I will release the demon out of her" says Hades. He releases the demon and Ashley becomes her normal self. "What-What happened?" said Ashley. "Nothing we just found out that you are actually the daughter of Aphrodite" said Alice. "And that me and Alice are dating" said Eli. "DATING" said Ashley and Hades at the same time. "Eli…. Yes we are dating" said Alice. "I will not have my daughter dating my own son" Hades said.


End file.
